elisaveterafandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Wiki:Policies
Welcome to Our Policies Welcome to our little corner of Wikia. As with many things in life, we have rules that need to be followed. If you have any questions or don't understand a rule, please contact someone from the Administration Team. This page gives you a brief overview of each of our policies, with links to the full policies. We've tried to make them as easy to read as possible, please respect our rules, and the users who participate here. Thank you. Chat Chat is one of the main forms of communication for our wiki outside of talk pages. In general Chat should be treated with respect to those others in chat. Conversations kept friendly, no bullying, spamming, screaming, crude or rude behaviour, etc. In other words, treat people in chat like you would like to be treated. Enforcing chat rules can be hard, as there are lots of grey areas as to what is acceptable behaviour at times, especially with so many people in so many age groups from so many walks of life. What is funny to one person, might be hurtful or crude to another person, so if a user asks you to change topics because they are uncomfortable, please respect them. To see the full policy on Chat, please go here (Still needs to be written). Images It is necessary to have a few ground rules for the use of pictures. One important basic rule to always keep in mind, is copyright, there is lots of free use and fair use images out there, but if you find images that have blatant copyright and water marks over the image, you shouldn't use the image. To see the full policy on Images, go here. Warnings & Blocking (needs to be re-written) Blocking is the means by which an administrator prevents a user account from editing here on the Pokémon Wiki. Blocks are preventive rather than punitive measures used to prevent damage by dealing with vandalism and enforcing Pokémon Wiki policies. Block durations may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of policies broken. Sufficient written warnings should always be given before resorting to a block, unless the severity of the rule breaks demands coarser action. Over time, depending on the severity of warnings, a user's slate may be considered wiped clean, but only if they go at least 6 months with no further rule breaks. To see the full policy on Warnings and Blocking, go here. User Blogs (needs to be re-written) Blogs are a popular feature on many wiki's. Sometimes though, blogs can get out of hand. In general some level of common sense should be used with blogs, they should be appropriate, polite, on topic, they should have a point to them, and so forth. Some good reasons to create a blog might be to talk about a major event in your life like a birthday, or to announce a roleplay idea you'd like help with, or to announce having to go inactive. Bad reasons to make blogs would be things like asking for help with something (we have a Help forum for questions), just to say hi, roleplaying, or worse trying to do a roleplay that has nothing to do with our wiki, such as Pokemon. For the full policy, go here. Multiple Accounts (needs to be rewritten) All the accounts a user controls will be treated as the same person. In short, registering another user name does not allow someone to create a new identity for themselves: it won't allow a user to circumvent a more than once. It also won't allow a user to have more characters than they are allowed, that are detailed in the . Being caught using a second account on our wiki, that wasn't declared, especially one used to circumvent policies or use in a malicious manner, will be an automatic permanent block from our wiki. To see the full policy, go here Stubs Stubs should be added sparingly, and making sure that the pages that are on the wiki, are stubs are marked as stubs are marked! Making sure that these stubs are marked help the users of the wiki know that information can be added, thus making the pages points of interest for users who are knowledgeable on the topics. To see the full policy, go here User Signatures Always remember to sign messages you leave on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) This lets readers know who said what and makes discussions easier to follow. Signatures are also used for voting on things and in debates and various other things around the wiki, because of this it is important that they are properly coded and remain tasteful and appropriate. It would be better to have a boring signature, than to have one that is coded so poorly that it breaks the coding of everything around where it is used. To see the full policy, go here. Category:Policy